Sherlock: The Game of Destiny
by kayla holmes3
Summary: Sherlock and his friends are in 221B when they meet a mysterious girl. They soon find out that her name is Shyr and she apparently is Sherlock's sister. But who is she, and why did no one know she existed? What will happen when she and John start to fall in love? How will their relationship be effected when Moriarty enters the picture? i suck at summary's no flaming please!


**AN: hi guys im kayla and this is my first sherlock story. i hope you like it 3**

* * *

**SHYR POV:**

my life was never easy thats for sure. ive toiled thru many harships to get to this point. ive seen death in its bleekest form and ive loved and lost. ive shivred down to my upmost core and then seen light blinding as the evescent star. in this rapturie of night and life i have found sadness and despare, expect for when i am happy. my name is Shyrlokk Holmes, and this is my story.

"'sHYrrrrr" came the sexeh wine of my boyfriend john watson who was sitting in the doroway and stairing at me. i look over at him from where i am sitting at my desk in the room dat we share no that were boyfirend and girlfriend. i used to live in 221c wen i movd in with sherlock and john and mycoft and evryone else but since me and john wre together he let me live in his bedroom wif him. 'what is itttttt" i said bak at him kinda anoyed. "cant u see that im trying to rite over here'

i looked up at him then and i was raptured by the beaty in his fevers. he is punk and his hare is blond like spun god and part of it is sheaved on the sides and it is spicked in the middle. it is natral blond becase he didnt die it expect for a streak of blue on the side of the spicked part. the blue streak mathes his eyes which are blue as culean pools of stanant crystal water. he has sevral earings in his ears and a couple studs in his nose, he also has a little blue ring on his left eyebrow and a supa punk one on his bottom lip. he is waring a stripped shirt with a very low coller that goes to his chest so you can see his coller bones, the shirt is purple stripped and very light gray. he also has a black leather jacket on with punk gold studs on the sholders and he has a matching stud belt and black skinny jeans and black stud lether boots that match his jacket and boots. he has a bunch of tatoos that you can see on his coller bones that his shirt doesent cover and his jacket sleefes are roled so you can see that he has tatoos on his amrs too and his ankles but you cant see those. he looks rely punk and rely sexy too.

i am also punk and sherlock is too but mycoft isnt bc hes not punk enouf. i am sherlocks twin sister so i look like him, we both have pale skin and dark brown hare that somtimes looks almost black but its not. he has his sheaved in parts just like jhons and he died half of it pink and purple (not the part thats sheaved ovviously) and its spicked to but aslo curly and wavey. my hare is only sheaved in a little part and the rest is supa long and mostely curly and wavey expect for ocasionaly i straiten it. i dont usally do that thogh becase its too long so it takes a while bc my hare reaches almost to my butt (ew dont think like that your gross and peveted and anyways i have a boyfirend you creep) and its died green at the ends. my eyes are rely light blue and green and a bit of gray and john always tels me theyre rely pearcing and bright even more then sherlocks. i only have a few tatoos (sherlock has more) but i have a lot of pearcings, like 7 in my ears and a couple in my noes and eyebrow and lip and chin. sherlock has one on his tunge but i dont. im waring a lether jacket and a riped blak shrit with a low coller that amlost shows my cleatage but it dosent rely becase im not a slut. im also waring dark blue lether pants that are tite to my skin and im waring black hi tops wif gold and sliver studs.

john was still standing in the doreway and he was looking kinda board becase i wasent doing anything and he wasent either. he took his ipod out of his poket, it is punk red wif a case that has gold studs on it and the case says punk rock on it in blak grafiti letters. he also pulls out his beets headfones wich are red and black punk. he pluged them in and strated listening to music, i cold here it from across da room becase he puts his music rely loud becase hes punk. he was listening to 30 seconds to mars wich is his favorite band and also mine, sherlock likes likin park better thugh and mycoft likes indie becase hes a stupid fucking hipster. i cold here the bass and the drum and the guitar comming out of johns beets headfones and then i herd jared letos sexeh voice strating to sing. "a warning to da peple, the good and da evil, dis is war" jard leto sings.

john strated jamming out to the music in a rely punk way and i got up then and i joined him and he lets me share his beets headfones and we jam out together. then i kiss him ans he smiles and kisses me back and i rub my fingers thru his punk blond spicked hair. he grabs som of my brown hair died green at the ends (wich isnt hipster even thou hipsters do dat too becase they just copyed punks) and he kisses me again and then we started to french a little bit.

we are just standing there still and freching a lot and rite when we wer strating to maybe go even farther like taking off our close or something ther was a banging on da dore downstares. we were still freching and we didnt rely wanna stop so mycoft who was doing hipster stuff with andersen (whos even worse den mycoft becase hes a hipster AND a poser) runs ova to anser the door. they thot it was gonna be doonan who was comming to pick andersen up becase they are gay and in love even tho there hipsters and not punks. normaly i like gay peple becase john is kinda gay becase he told me that before i came here he was kinda in love with sherlock expect now that im hear and i look like him jhon likes me more. sherlock is also gay too and so is letrade. anyway andersen and doonan are gay 4 each other but i hate them becase there fucking hipsters and becase there rely mean to sherlock. they dont like that hes punk and dey call him a freak and sherlock pretend not to care by putting up his middle finger at dem adn i usally punch them to teach them a lessen. sherlock is very grateful wen i do that and they hate me but its okay becase there assholes and fucking hipsters. so wen there is a bang on the dore we all think its gona be doonan so me and john stop frenching and go dwonstairs getting ready to punch them. sherlock is alredy downstares and mycoft and andersen and lesade and molly and mrs hunsen are all there too. ones were all downstares mycoft opens the dore to say hi to doona and we all weited passivly wating for doonan. then sudenly mycoft disapeared and we were kinda scarred now but didnt rely say anything. sudenly we herd a loud girly screem (mycoft has a girly hipster voice) and then we still didnt see mycoft but his hispter glasses came flying out and shartered into a jillion peaces on da floor. "oh no!" andersen screamed also in a girly hipster foice and he ran outside to go find mycoft and molly wated to hold him back becase shes punk but also rely nice but no1 likes andersen so she didnt. then he disspeared too!

"this is rely scarey!" scremed molly in a punk voice wen andersens hipster glases shivered in a bilion peaces next to mycofts. "wats goign on" said mrs huhnsen and me and john looked at each other and there was fear in johns blue eyes like jared leto in dat one music video for 30STM. "whos kidnapping mycoft" sad sherlock becase even tho mycoft was a fucking hipster he was still sherlocks brother and aslo my brother but i dont like him so it dosent matter.

we all stud there wating for something for happen like for andersen and mycoft to come back but after a rely long time they stil didnt cum bak. it was an our later now and john kept watning to leive but i said no becase mycoft is my brother (he thot that i woldnt care abot mycoft becase hes a fucking hipster but even tho i act all punk and mean i am actally rely nice once u get to kno me). 2 ours later and mrs husen and moly went to go hav cofee and stuff and lerade went wif dem an sherlock went to his mind place so den it was jus me and john in the room. we wer gonna start kissing agin but its not punk to kiss if ur brother is gone and posibly dead becase his hipster glassed are broken so we didnt. finaly john said to me,

"maybe we shud go look for ur brother and andersen. maybe there not actally ded"

"there fucking hipsters tho" i resined. "evry1 knos that hipsters cant suvive without there glasses"

"hoo told u that" john said curvaceously.

"sherlock" i said.

john nodded then becase evry1 knos that sherlock is a genis and there4 he knos evrything. i hav some of his genis too but becase we are long lost twins then i dont have as much of that. i can reed minds tho and he cant do that, i also hav wolf ears becase i was rased by wolfs and i cotrnol when dey comm out expect wen i am rely angry. i readed johns mind then an i saw that he was very worried, but ther was somthing wered. he wasnt wored abot mycoft becase he is my brother and sherlocks brother so that wold be okay to be woried about him. insted he was worred abot…...ANDERSEN!

* * *

**AN: so what did you guys think? i know im not very good at grammar :P i really love good reviews so if u could give me a good review i'd be realy happy XD**


End file.
